


All I Want For Christmas

by bigGUNs



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, it's more likely than you think, me? writing non smutty mysme fic???, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: “For your information, for every request I receive, I tend to have the other do much more.”Takes place during Jumin's ending for the Christmas dlc.





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing a Christmas fic in JUNE? Well, I've been playing the Christmas dlc a lot...

“Hmm. What was it you asked of me before- ‘say something cute’?”

Naturally, thinking of what would fall under the category of “cute,” MC herself came to mind (though “beautiful” suited her more precisely, in his opinion.)

What did _she_ find cute? He recalled she had remarked before on how cute Elizabeth the Third was. Ah.

“Meow.”

This seemed to suffice as her face broke into a wide grin.

“And in return?” she asked.

“I would like you to do something cute.”

Nevermind that MC could do just about anything and it would be deemed cute in Jumin’s eyes. He was more curious about what she would choose to do. He found himself quite unprepared for what she decided.

“Meow~” she cooed, putting her hands up like cat’s paws. Then she licked the corner of his mouth.

That was… a bit more than cute. Jumin could feel the blush spreading across his cheeks. He noted MC looked quite pleased with herself at this.

“My next request…” she began and her face softened as she continued, “please hold me like you did before- from the front this time.”

Jumin thought of telling her that she need not request such an act of him- he was just barely holding in the urge to do so already. But he kept quiet as he embraced her, resting his head upon her shoulder and taking in her sweet scent. She smelled like pine needles and sugar cookies; like Christmas.

They stayed like that for a while till Jumin lifted his head to lay a kiss upon her cheek. He felt there was no need to voice what he wanted in return, actions speaking louder than words. He took her face into his hands and looked into her eyes. She closed them and he pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. She opened her mouth against his and Jumin felt something stir in the pit of his stomach. He kissed back with fervor, one hand now combing through her hair and coming to rest at the back of her head. MC’s own hands clutched at the front of Jumin’s clothes, pulling him deeper into their kiss.

When they both finally had to break apart for air, she yawned.

“Sorry,” she mumbled sheepishly. “I’m a bit tired.”

He nodded. “You worked hard helping Yoosung and Assistant Kang with the event and it is quite late.”

“Let me just lie down for a bit…” Jumin got up from the couch and she stretched out her legs before curling up into the corner.

_Like a cat,_ he thought in amusement. He decided to check the messenger while she rested. Hopefully, things had been wrapped up well after they had left the event. During his conversation with Yoosung and Zen, he noticed that MC had fallen asleep. He left them with a quick goodbye.

Gently, he gathered her up in his arms and made way for the bedroom. She didn’t stir as he laid her down and tucked the covers around her. He situated himself on top of the blankets next to her, admiring her sleeping face. Even being with her in this moment, while she slept so soundly, was more precious to him than he could describe.

“Merry Christmas,” he whispered, brushing her hair aside to plant a kiss on her forehead.

“Merry… Chris-mas… Jumin…” Her words came out in a slur and he was unsure whether she was awake or merely talking in her sleep.

It didn’t matter though, the only thing that did was that she was here now, spending these final moments of the holiday with him. That was all he really wanted in the end.


End file.
